Pokemon: Urban Black Zapphire
by Vesley
Summary: Lance Hart was an orphan living on his own with a bar keep owner Martha going about his day, and working two jobs to support himself. Everything was normal until a violent storm crashes through a small town of Tennessee. With a mystical necklace, Lance is given his second chance in his childhood universe of the Pokemon world. (ALTERNATE DIMENSION version of the world of Kanto)
1. Trails and Errors

**[I know its been FOREVER since I wrote something on here, with life and just plain ol'survinving and such. Finally had time to dish something out for the viewers, my take on a Pokémon tale. I welcome new and old subscribers to tune into my Pokémon series with a twist (alternate dimension) kinda deal. Impressive Technology with what if story line. I DO NOT OWN Pokemon….all the AMAZING credit goes to Nintendo and such. ~I ONLY take credit for my OC character's Heather Tate and Lance Hart~]**

Our story begins with the dreams of an orphaned Landon Hart; now eighteen and on his own, he sat in his very tiny studio apartment on the edge of run down part of Lynchburg, Tennessee. Here the young man lived in the small loft apartment just above a bar on edge of town. Landon worked two jobs to pay rent and just stay alive, he worked very hard to get where he was at verses two years ago after he ran away from foster care. The day he turned eighteen he left the abusive foster home and made haste to the nearest location far away from Missouri. He could hardly remember his parents; they were on his mind a lot, but only faces that seemed to grow distant as the years spread out. His older sister had abandoned him ages ago, and never seemed to want contact with him.

Staring into the small window as the rain drenched the woodland area of the Tennessee small town; Landon dreamed of something more in life. He was lucky to be off both his job, Landon did enjoy his time away from work, but knew he had to work in order to pay the rent at the first of the month of the hole in the wall loft old German woman in the bar offered him after he had ran sacked her kitchen trying to steal a bite to eat few months back. After being caught and cornered by the old woman; Landon explained his situation to her, about the miserable life he had and was trying be on his own but his plan didn't come as he predicted. It was Martha that struck a deal with him, that if he agreed to work for her tavern and didn't mind the musty loft carpeted apartment that was an former bedroom for a cousin of hers, after he passed he could reside there.

Now almost a year; Landon Hart was just glad he could just have a place to rest his head and somewhat have a life. Pulling the old laptop he received from the old woman from past Christmas; Landon smiled logging onto the chat and opening the web browser. Today was special day; he was going to receive his package he ordered last week from an online buddy of his in New York. Todd was a guy with connections to underground gamming; he enjoyed the video games, especially the classics. Loading the emulator on his PC he smiled as the battle online interface pulled onto the screen as he logged into the web page. With the old style headset; Landon smiled as his buddy IM video chat screen could be seen, as his window could be seen in the bottom of the screen.

He recognized the Honey wheat blond hair with darker brown highlights, with a pair of dark brown eyes. He smiled as he drug out the jump drive and like the turquoise page to load, but the computer to accept the device attachment. It was Todd smiling as the pair of glasses reflected light hiding the familiar blue eyes as he stammered, "Well see, your up…thought you worked last night." Landon nodded as he responded to the question, and the device orange light came to life flashing in segmented code, "Ya, Martha had me work a double near yesterday but money's money, right?" Todd could be seen hesitantly agree, as he stammered over his head set, "I guess…" Landon smiled as he taunted, typing in the password for the lock screen to his friend on video chat, "Whats wrong, mommy's and daddy's money too rich for you buddy." Todd only stuck his tongue out, as he bellowed, "You only wish…" Landon paused as he sighed softly looking into the distant, as Todd broke the moment pause with condoled apologetic tone, "sorry didn't mean to say it like that…"

Landon Hart only smiled knowing his friend was joking as he sympathetic, "Your fine…" Finally the computer accepted the device as the emulator program accepted the jump drive device as the private web page opened up. The familiar Pokémon theme song came to life, as Todd exclaimed, "Finally, geeze your dinosaur takes forever." Landon scoffed as he began, "well unless donations for a new computer want to be made, Im stuck with it." Landon enjoyed the company of Todd even though he had only met Todd for two days, before heading back for New York home when he came to visit Landon in Tennessee. They had ran into each other on instant messenger in group Pokémon battle forum site before it was taken down few months back. It was the connection of friendship of them; that lead them to open a private game on a private host server of Todd's parents private server. Landon found it was good to have some connections with Todd, but sometimes he questioned him and how he got some of the things he acquired.

Landon found himself humming the old school remixed beat; as he smiled drifting back to founder times. Though both their perceptions of Pokémon were different; Landon didn't mind it was what he found the spice of the friendship. As the page finally loaded up; the jump drive was ready to activate, as Todd could be seen looking around as he questioned quietly, "did you ever…get that package I sent you?" Landon took a moment to think, lost in the question as he suddenly had the memory come back to him, as he exclaimed dumb fondly, "Oh sorry, forgot about it for a moment….one sec." Tugging the necklace what appeared to be a crystal around his neck; was a concealed jump drive of important information. Snapping the capsule with a metallic snap; he pulled the bottom purple piece and plugged it into the computer, as he exclaimed questionably, "What was the hype of this device anyway you told me not to open till we could chat?" Todd seemed kind of quiet; as he peered around his room, and Landon further spoke, "Todd is there something you're not telling me?" Todd appeared nervous as he answered hesitantly, "No, well….yes, it's a jump drive I got from an online underground Russian Soviet facility gaming company that was once used for test of original Blue and Green." Landon felt his eyes nearly bug out of his head as he exclaimed nervously in a softer tone, "Todd?! What do you mean, Soviet Gaming Company?"

Landon glanced out the window of the loft room of the bar; as the weather appeared to grow darker in the sky, as forked lightning illuminated the bedroom. Todd could be seen on the video chat slide the game labtop to the side, as he cupped his hands together, and begin, "See, I have this friend in Paris…friend of a friend, ya know." Landon nodded as he saw Todd further exclaimed exclamation , "See, this guy I know…whom works for the underground in darker side of stuff, like Japan tech. Found there was this missing sequel that was scrapped mits of Pokémon games after the America industry released the Blue and redone version of Green formally known as Red. " Landon nodded as he somewhat understood as he began, "how does this have to do with me?" Todd went silent as the conversion was silenced by the bad weather and tremendous boom of thunder that crashed in the distant, as Landon found himself wincing from the intense light as he cursed aloud. "damn…"

Landon Hart's ears rang to the piercing screech as he blinked to fixate his eyes back to focus on the laptop video chat. Todd even pressed a finger into his ear of the freed ear piece as he stammered, "dang, I even heard that from over hear." Landon peered into the darker sky of his residence as he felt a sinking feeling stomach as he exclaimed, "ya its weird, anyways continue…."Todd pressed a comforting sympethay as he began, "dude if ya need to log offline and chat later its fine." Landon was hesitant, as he bellowed shrugging off the tight feeling of dread, "Ya, maybe in a bit…" He watched Todd on the other end fix his glasses as he began, "Alright…ever heard the ledged of the Underground as a game called Black Version? Not the Nintendo company release of the newest one…but old rumored game from ages ago." Landon found his conversations with Todd and few others on the web on the various chat sites, as he began, "sorta but isn't it a rumor?" Todd waved a hand at the lower feed of the screen, being dramatic, as he began, "why don't you tell me?" Landon comfused saw the little pop up screen from the jump drive around his neck as he began, "alright…one sec."

It was then; Landon Hart found the welcome screen of the game and the host site immedatly sync programs into one data stream. As the binary type coding of blues scrolled across the screen; Landon found the unusual light show, memorizing as he watched the icons take over his desktop, and Todd began, "see…a friend few days ago showed me the program on a private chat…It was a company that was working on a total hundred percent interface with the Pokémon game not like any other." Landon ran his mouse across the screen clicking the poke ball as he pondered softly aloud, "if it was so great…why did it, never get off?" Todd's raspy voice began to cut out, as the icon of a striped bar began to come across the screen making the computer cease all colors and go a generic black and green font. Tapping the keyboard; his friend was beginning to cut out, as he spoke aloud, "Todd, think the storm is cutting the feed, what did you say…" It was the chopped conversation that came across the screen; ending the video feed, somewhat clearer conversation, as Todd's last words spoke, "Whatever you do, don't…."

_***CRASH***_

Landon Hart found the video chat was ceased by the weather; as the lights began to flicker and with it; found the loading screen grow closer to count down. He had a dreaded feeling as he began to attempt to bring up the task manager prompt command, but with no success. "damn…." He cursed under his breath; tossing the headset to the edge of the bed, as he tried his best to avert the countdown. Landon had no luck no matter the protocol on the keyboard he typed, not even the system manager interface. It was an sudden idea he found came to mind; pulling the purple looking fake crystal case of the jump drive he found the computer slightly ceased all function as he snapped the device to the necklace upper half.

Gazing upon the computer screen; the countdown ceased at 98% on the loading bar, as Landon smiled and wiped the sweat bead from his brow avoiding whatever countdown was to come. Landon still felt the sinking feeling his stomach as the device around his neck finally clicked and with it, colorful loading wheel began to immediately spin again….Landon's eyes went wide as he slammed his fist into the keyboard, wandering of the warning Todd had given him. The physical nor computer protocols weren't working, as he had enough of this rising from his bed, the loader bar slower only hitting one percent higher, he flipped the old computer over and with a forceful grip pulled the battery out. With a hum and click the labtop finally was met with a black screen with no loading bar. Though he may've destroyed the only computer he had, Landon felt slightly better, guessing the drive around his neck must've been a bad virus someone conned Todd into suckering to put into his computer, and Landon being the unfortunate victom.

With a bitter sigh; he pushed the lifeless laptop with the burnt image of the loading prompt, guessing he burnt the pixel's in the screen being too brutal to the device. Getting up; the weather had appeared slightly darker as he noticed the rain continue to pound heavier into the street below. Landon felt the worry from his chest for the moments subside as he turned to the jeans on the carpet bedroom floor. Rising out of bed; he felt his feet touch the plush carpet meet the soles of them, as he removed the grey pj bottoms and pull on the denim jeans and tighten the brown belt.

Bending over he found his aching muscles in his lower back as he bent over to retrieve the sneakers on the edge of the floor. Stomping lightly to adjust his feet inside the sneakers; Landon found his edge feeling starting to subside more, as the nagging feeling begin to pester his subconscious. Mr. Hart found his grey over shirt go over his two toned dark red and dark grey shirt, as the smoke color grey button up appear clean and crisp, even if the shirt had been on the floor for a week. Landon smiled at the joke as he needed it; shrugging off the thing with the computer as sign he worried too much, he pulled the android phone off the charger and tucked it into his front pocket. The blue tooth piece in his ear; he made his way down stairs to find the bar, unlit and empty. Turning on the restraint lights; the overhead chandeliers only flickered a moment but came on momentarily.

Landon questioned the reason for the lac of people or Martha not in the lower story of the bar, as he called out to her. His voice felt slightly rasped itself as he found only silence followed, a tv screen over the bar keeps spot on as a man in the suit spoke in front of a weather map. The white tube tv was only silent; as Landon Hart found his grip on the tv remote as he turned on the television volume to full blast as the older gentlemen spoke, "_if you just tuning in…sever tornado warnings for the area of Tennessee area. If you live in the follow counties we ask you immediately take shelter." _Landon felt the sinking feeling again as he waited for the man to speak, as he was silenced by a man whispering something in his ear out of ear shot of the public ear piece and mic set. His heart nearly sank as he viewed the prompt on the lower screen and found his hometown on the cut list, of warnings as the weather man answered his fears, "_Its just been informed to us that a F5 has been spotted in the vicinity of _Lynchburg area. _We ask all residence to take shelter, this isn't a game…" _

Landon Hart felt his heart sank as the man on the teleprompter spoke those words; back up the stairs, he found himself quick hop and skip to his bed room of the small narrow hallway. Peering out the window; the lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the hilly vally as the dark clouds were visible. The rain and what appeared to be hail could be seen, as it pecked his upper bedroom window. Landon guessed Martha had already seeked shelter like the rest of the residence of Lynchburg. Landon couldn't let this be the end of him; he had to find shelter quick. Turning his eyes to the door, something stopped him. As the floor slightly shook with a slight buzz, something of a train sounded in the far off distant. Landon knew the train station couldn't be running this time, it was then Martha's words from weather safety came into mind. "_**TORNADO!?**_;"Just as the thought screamed from his lips; the window beside his bed was busted by a piece of lumber as he fell to the floor scrambling to get cover from the other debris and hail pelted into the small bedroom apartment.

It was then; of all things, Landon found the computer screen from before flicker to life. Landon found his heart and stomach knot up as the loading bar beaconed a tremdous glow. Flashing repeatedly as the distance was a tornado heading his direction, as he felt this was the end. The nagging notion of words he bellowed what he thought was a scream, or his last pantered breath, "GET ME OUTTA HERE!?" Landon felt the vocal cords become strangled as his world began to grow white and with a moment blacked out….as the computer screen flickered and with a tremendous light began to power casting a powerful light from a highlight of a beacon of light and energy. Instead of the sounds of the southern twister noise of ripping the bar apart like Landon thought; he drifted into a plane of sleep and found only peace…and sound of the open breeze.


	2. Tenenesse isn't the Pallet I See Anymore

The sound of screeching tires from a bicycle could be heard as a young female could be seen; with the wind brisk fully running through her auburn reddish brown bangs, she could feel the large bun of long hair pulled back as she rode. Heather Tate rode onward on the dirt rural road from Rout 1 marker on the map toward Pallet Town; as she fastly rode through the forest with the creepy bugs of the Viridian Forest. Shivering from the thought of the despicable creatures of Pokémon; that was bug types. Heather knew her Pokémon types very well, as her father was a Pokémon colleague professor at the University of Celadon City. She missed her home town a lot especially the buzzing nightlife.

She knew once you got past the rougher part of the cities nightlife; the city was very large and home to the Celadon city gym leader Erika. Even as a young girl she wanted to battle the gym leader, Erika helped her strive to be the best and was there for her as the boys picked on her unusual nature. In truth Heather was very tom boyish, but with elegant tastes. She could remember as far back as she could; as the students of the Pokémon school where Erika donated her time as a substitute teacher when heather was a younger girl. The way the girls picked on her for not showing same elegant girly nature as them, but way the boys treated her cause she wanted to play rough like them. Heather was a bright girl and could remember Erika asked her to stay after school at a young age.

Erika knew she'd been crying; the elegant woman in the short summer kimono in marvelous patterns was stern yet sweet. "_Someday you'll be a strong trainer…don't listen to what others think, Heather. Its heart and what you believe that really matters…" _Those words spoke to her heart to this day; even as she rode, lost in drift of memories and passing school studies to work with her father at the university, and assisted with her mom's dinner. She enjoyed the memories as they flooded her mind; her quirky sixteen year old self, dressed in those Denim shorts and loose long sleeve blue shirt with stars simultaneously placed on her shirt that covered the tight Spaghetti strap of the black tank top. Peddling faster down the curve of the dirt road she rode through bend of the long stretch of road toward the upper hill.

Making a pit stop on the bluff overlooking the city of Pallet Road from Rout #1; Heater Tate felt the morning breeze as she overlooked the peaceful scenery. The morning sun shown very brilliantly; as the leaves swayed in the breeze that continued to brisk the valley town. The late summer leaves of the impressive oak trees, as the Pidgey and local Sparrow flew into the sky. The feeling of the warm sunshine on Heather's white creamy skin as she smiled and stammered to herself, "Today's the day I start my journey, as a Pokémon Master. " While the rays of the early morning light peeked over the vally; she took out her view to the Xtransceiver in decorative black and silver appearance. The format digital appearance of "8:07" in the morning, Heather smiled as she took her seat back on her bike, positioning the yellow bag on her side as her thoughts turned to the Pokémon she was going to start her journey with today.

Making a turnabout; Heather Tate immediately pulled back onto the inclined road and scurried down the hill, as her bike picked up speed. She miscalculated the ride; as she peered at the bump just ahead, and Heather began to hit the brakes once again but found it was no good to only find the cables not responding and the hand brakes touching the bike handles. Heater could only try the foot brakes; as she found the speed too push the traction of the back tires to unbalance her as she skidded off the path and was tossed into the side road.

The new trainer to be found the dumb luck her mom spoke of as she fumbled to her knees in the tall grass. Heather felt the throbbing pain in her side and dull pounding in the back of her skull but was fine over all. Though honestly; Miss. Tate was more thankful for the soft patch of grass on the side of the road to break her mishap with the bike. As she jokingly began, "guess that wont go into the Legends biography." It was then; she thought she heard something, Heather's mind questioning million things, an even the fear of bug types. As she selected the flashlight app on the device it came to life, as it swept the beam of light to a darker patch of grass and a young male motionless male on the road. With a nasty looking gash on his forehead; Heather's eyes went wide as she shook the older boy. She guessed maybe a year or so older, taking a bandana from her pack she dabbed the cut. It wasn't bleeding coutinuously; so Heather felt that was a good sign. Her pasty colored fingers gentally pulled away the rag as she knew she had to find help.

Heather turned and observed the bike in the thick of the grass and found the back tire bent; as she cursed her luck, and pulled out her Xtransceiver and dialed a local number. The device only bleeped a moment; as a woman with blue hair came on screen, non other an a Officer Jenny. As she spoke on screen with a stern expression, "Officer Jenny of Pallet, this line is used only for emergencies, if you dialed the wrong num…." Before she could even finish her rant; Heather bellowed nervously, "Officier Jenny, I was traveling from Rout #1 and found a guy lying on the ground." It was then the Officer pulled on her game face, from the viewing screen, as she began in a calm tone, "Is he alright…" Heather switched the viewing built in camera to the direction of the male, as she exclaimed, "He appears hurt, Officer."

Heather found the view screen back on her in the bottom caption; as Officer Jenny questioned, "Where are you currently at?" Heather Tate held her side; as Officer Jenny spoke noticing this, "Are you injured?" Heather shook her head as she lightly held her side, and began, "just a mishap, im just outside Pallet Town road coming down the hill of ending marker of Rout #1." Officer Jenny had nodded understanding and ended the video feed, as the mechanical window slide back into console of the watch like device and could only wait. Heather only gazed down at the guy; his eyes closed, as she tilted her head down at the young man to find he was still breathing which was good sign. Cradling his head; he felt the guy stir softly as he murmured under his breath, "_no, twister…its coming." _Guessing he was delirious from the blow of the head; Heather just stayed at his side, no idea how long he'd been there as she only smoothly spoke, "Its gonna be alright…your safe now."

Million of questions loomed her mind as her thoughts were immediately ceased by the loud piercing siren of the oncoming motorcycle as it echoed in the distants. Heather Tate held him close; as she watched the officer like all trained ones execute a full turn of the bike, brushing dirt in a gust along the road side path. Officer Jenny along with her sidekicks Rattata and Raticate; sitting in the passenger seat of the side extended cab of the side car of the bike. Officer Jenny removed the helmet and raced to the position of where Heather was cradling the unconscious male in her lap. Officer Jenny knelt like the young girl as she stammered, "How long has he been like this?" Heather exclaimed quickly, "I stumbled from my bike and found him like this."

Heather Tate peered at the Officer as she began; "This isn't good." Heather felt her own heart sink in her chest as Officer Jenny of Pallet began, "Alright…I'll need you to help me carry him to the closest medical facilty in Pallet, with no Pokémon center or hospital. The local clinic will have to do." Heather nodded as she watched they worked together to lift the boy into the cab of the motorbike, shuffling off the side of the road and to the bike. With the help of Raticate; and the little purple Ratata, Heather and Officer Jenny made the injured boy comfortable. With no room for her in the sidecar; Heather began questionably, "Officer Jenny, what do you want me to do?" Revving the bike to life, as the accelerator kicked to life; Officer Jenny spoke questionably, "your Heather Tate, right? Professor Tate's daughter beginning her journey, right?" She nodded answering softly, "yes," it was Officer Jenny that spoke momentarily toward her brown and crème colored Raticate. "Raticate, I want you to stay with Heather. You know where the station is in town." The Pokémon only nodded giving a small cry as Officer Jenny spun the bike around and took off leaving Heather Tate and Officer Jenny's Raticate on the roadside.

As the police vehicle pressed onward down the hill with the lights flashing; Heather Tate turned to Raticate as she began, "Alright…guess your leading the way." The moderately sized Rodant Pokémon nodded as it took no haste and raced down the hill, as Heather raced behind Officer Jenny's Pokémon. Being careful not to take a spill of her own; she hadn't realized how fast the Pokémon was, as she gave chase. As the creature waited at the gate for the girl to hurry up; he immediately tilted its head and took off again, as they made there way into the quant sized town of Pallet Town. Home of _Red_, the vastly known legendary Pokémon Trainer, originally from this small village and rumored to capture a legendary Pokémon. Though the rumors were just that; rumors and peoples saying and nothing more, it was Heather that wanted a piece of Red and the Elite Four. It was her determination and love for Pokémon that really drove her along.

It was eventually Raticate lead her to a two story building not too far; where Officer Jenny's bike was parked outside a large laboratory. With an large sign read "PROFFESSOR OAKS LAB" on the side of the plague, as Heather Tate knew that was her father's friend from the institute. Racing right behind the Raticate; Heather found the familiar Professor Oak and Officer Jenny surrounding the boy with a light positioned overhead. Heather rushed into the room; as eyes fell on her, and Heather began, "Officer Jenny, Professor Oak? Though on other circumstances smiles be exchanged; Heather knew the guy was in some trouble. It was then; a slender woman broke silence, as a pink haired woman in surgical mask broke in, "I hurried as soon as I heared…." The Pidgyeot nodded to the nurse; as Officer Jenny exclaimed, "How'd did you get here so fast." The pink haired woman began, "Facilty has more than just Chancy to provide in the medical centers. They only nodded as Officer Jenny stepped back next to Heather Tate.

Heather peered over at the Professor and the woman as she began to Officer Jenny, "Who is that woman?" Officer Jenny turned to her as she spoke in a soft tone, "that's Nurse Joy of Viridian city. I called her right after I got off the phone with you." Heather nodded as she began, "right." She watched the two works on the boy, guessing checking vitals and such as Nurse Joy examined the boys head, and Heather questioned curiously, "Thought Pokémon doctors only knew Pokémon problems, Officer?" She felt so dumb as she asked that, but Officer Jenny only smiled, "Usually they do, but…this nurse joy of Viridian worked with Medical experts that study the human body also." Heather nodded as Officer Jenny smiled and bent over and began, "Why don't you go sit on the bench and take it easy, this might take a bit. Sorry this wasn't any way to start a new Pokémon Journey." Heather nodded as she exclaimed understandingly, "Its fine, I can wait…just hope hes going to be ok." She felt the concern in her voice as she spoke and took a seat on the green padded cushion in the corner of the laboratory next to Raticate and Ratata. Scratching the top of the head of both rodent Pokémon; she did the only thing she could do was wait and see what happens….


	3. Path Walked Alone

Lance Hart stirred from his soundless rest; immediately, the nightmare of living the horrific experience of the nasty weather phenomena. Tossing the sheets off him; he found himself on a exaimination table, as Lance noticed it was later in the evening. Rubbing his aching head; he questioned aloud, "How long have I been…" Before he could even finish his own statement; a male voice broke through the silence, as he spoke, "You've been under for more than five hours." Not even paying attention in the direction of the voice; Lance shakingly rose off the bed and felt someone grab his forearm and stammer as a woman's voice interject, "You shouldn't be outta bed, you need your rest. You took a seriously nasty blow to the head." As he blindingly pulled the stranger off him; he stared directly into the blue eyes of non-other than a nurse joy, the same similar short pink dress and white apron. Lance turned his eyes directly toward the site of the famous Professor Oak; the man Pokémon research and video game icon for the ages and mention from every source of connection to the shows or the games.

Lance nodded as he sat back on the table, little uncomfortable; he felt the kind voice of the nurse as she questioned, "You took a nasty injury to the head; do you remember how you received?" Placing his hand on the wrapped bandage on his head; he swallowed hard and began playing coy, "Um, no…" Lance peered at her, as he questioned, "How bad was it?" Nurse Joy of Viridian exclaimed, "Not too bad, as it appeared…give it a few days and least some good cleaning and it'll heal up alright." Lance nodded as he turned to the Professor whom he'd thought he'd never see in all his life in actual person, as he asked, "Um, your Professor Oak, right?" The older gentleman in the white lab coat nodded as he began, "yes, the famous Pokémon researcher of Kanto." Lance knew he was serious dirt now; as he nodded and questioned soundly, "How did I end up here?" Both Nurse joy and Professor Oak just looked at each other, as the sound another fimilar voice spoke answering him, "I think I answer your questions."

Lance Hart peered at non other than Officer Jenny; the fimilar tall and slender beauty on the police force. Dressed in the blue skirt and buttoned up top and blue hat of her uniform; Lance smiled as he tried to exstinguish his excitement of his childhood, "Right, um…then how did I get here?" It was Officer Jenny that further explained, "A young woman on her way here to retrieve her first Pokémon to start her journey as a Trainer had a spill on her bike and found you lying in the grass unresponsive." Lance fell silent; trying to remember beyond the storm, as Officer Jenny held out the pair of metal handcuffs and i intimidate spoke, "Care to come with me to the station to explain yourself?" Lance felt the sweat drop sprout, as Nurse Joy took on the defensive, "Officer Jenny, this boy is need of rest…Now I suggest you hold your questions for later, he needs time to recover." Placing her white gloved hands to her hips of her blue skirt; Officer Jenny stammered, "Alright, you're off the hook this time…but we'll be talking later." Lance peered at both Oak and Nurse Joy as three of them exhaled a deep sigh and lance spoke, "My names Lance Hart."

Nurse Joy smiled and bowed respectively; as she began politely, "its very nice to meet you, Lance." Pausing a moment she smiled and began once more, "Im Nurse Joy of Viridian City." Oak smiled as he happily stepped in and introduced himself, and it was like de'ja vu as Lance was reminded of the Pokémon games intro, "My names Samuel Oak, but you already knew that." Lance smiled and began heartedly, "well its very nice to meet you both, and thank you for treating me." They both smiled as they turned to one another and smiled and Nurse joy exclaimed, "well, we shouldn't keep you from your rest…we'll check on you in an hour." Lance turned to Oak as he began, "wait, didn't Officer Jenny say there was trainer whom found me?" Oak placed a finger on his chin as he nodded, and began, "Think so…OH?! Reminds me." Digging into his coat; he handed Lance the android phone and ear piece as he stammered, "I noticed your odd tech, something beyond anything I've ever seen. Hope you don't mind." Lance eyes went wide and looked other side of the room and kept to his story act of playing dumb, as Oak questioned further, "Might I ask where you found such genious technology?" Lance felt the battered questions as he began, "It was a gift from my family."

Playing it cool; Oak shook his head, as he stammered toward Nurse Joy, "Technology keeps growing like the pokemon of this world being discovered." She only nodded and agreed lightly, as Lance began to lift off the bed, "I need to least thank the girl whom saved my life." Nurse joy was hestitant as Oak began, "Don't think it'd hurt if you thanked her and grabbed more rest." Lance smiled as he turned to Nurse joy and she hung her head and shrugged, "Alright…you can go see Heather, but no leaving this laboratory young man." Lance nodded as he began, "I wont…" Nurse Joy waved her hands in direction of the door of the lab, as Lance smiled and tucked the phone and ear piece in his pocket as he began, "just down here?" Oak waved and nodded; as he professed, "Yes, just through that door and further corridor to the left lower lab."

Heather Tate had waited what felt like hours at a time; curled up with the sleeping raticate, as Officer Jenny sat in the nearby chair. She stood at attention, as Lance extended his hand to her and began, "my names Lance Hart." Officer Jenny dropped the serious face as she began, "Well its nice to meet you, but I guess I must be going. Paper work to fill out, first week of Pallet district and already swamped in paper work." As she waved goodbye, Lance turned to the statement as he began to himself, "in all my life of all Pokémon stuff, never knew Officer Jenny could be stationed in Pallet Town." Lance watched as the Officer Jenny smiled and knelt beside the Raticate as he awoke and she returned her rat Pokémon Ratata and Raticate into their pokeballs and walked out with a wave.

Lance smiled and waved as he was left alone with the sleeping girl; as he turned his thoughts to Todd's words something being wrong. Lance guessed Todd's contact from Paris that had connections was right about the whole game being messed up. It was then; he peered down at his chest to find the amulet fake crystal gone from his neck, guessing he dropped it when he somehow ended up this world. Cursing under his breath; he knew Nurse Joy be furious if he left, but then again. If he didn't find that necklace only key to getting possibly home, he'd be stuck here. Not that he had anything to go home too, but still person with wrong hands with that device could rip fabric between both worlds. Bitting his lower lip, Lance buttoned the smoke grey shirt as he noticed the girl stilled asleep on the couch as he fought the urge to leave, but knew if he didn't that necklace longer it was out there could wind up in the wrong hands.

Making the choice; Lance Hart hated to disobey orders, but he had to do it for the greater good. Plus he knew he'd have to answer questions he just didn't have the answers too. Lance turned to the female that had found him; she was probably no older than sixteen, Lance smiled at the oddly dressed fasion choice. Hesitating to wake the young woman named Heather Tate, Lance turned his gaze at the doorway of the lab. He knew if these people were here, setting the mind set, he turned his hand on the knob. Slowly he quietly opened the door and made his way out the metal door. Ducking out of the door; and exiting the laboratory into the evening afternoon of Pallet Town set out to find the jump drive.

When Heather Tate awoke; Officer Jenny and her Raticate, vanished from the room. Stretching her arms wide; and escaped a loud yawn. Heather felt groggy as she awoke, blue eyes focused on the clock on the wall seeing it was already the two o'clock in the afternoon. She shook her head and rubbed her temples finding she had a slight headache guessing from the earlier injury. Heather rose off the bench and found Nurse Joy of Virdian greet her, "Have you seen Lance?" For a moment; Heather was puzzled by the question, but then realized it could've been the identity of the injured male she found earlier. Sadly she shook her head and began, "Im sorry Nurse Joy but I didn't see him." She watched Nurse Joy rest her head on her hand as she began, "Unfortunately, I just woke up." Nurse joy let out a nervous sigh as she began, "I was afraid of that, he still needs rest before setting off." It was then; Heather looked other way, as she began, "Well, I can go find him?" Nurse joy was hesitant, as Professor Oak began, "think that'd be the best thing for the girl to do." Heather turned to Professor Oak and began, "Ya think so?"

Samuel Oak only smiled as he exclaimed; "If your anything like your parents, I've got full faith in your exploits." It was then; Heather Tate smiled as she began, "well guess I'll see if I can go after him, what will you do?" Nurse Joy tapped her chin, and began, "well with my services not really requested I'll need to head back to the Viridian city to assist with some sever Pokémon patients." Heather looked at her and began questionably, "what about Lance, if hes hurt or something?" Oak was the one that laughed and stammered, "If he's like all boys, he'd be bound with endless energy." It was then; Nurse Joy exclaimed with a bow peering over in the Professors direction as she spoke and then back to Heather, "Besides, Professor Oak is quite the good help…and I gave him all the instructions for taking care of Lance." Heather smiled as she began, "alright…but then after this I can get my Pokémon?" Heather waited for the Professor stammered nervously, "Well, um…."

Heather placed her hands on her own hips of her sweater as her gold necklace of a pokeball holder was as she began, "What do you mean, um?" Oak immediately scoffed familiar with the daughters temper that of her mom's nature, "What I mean is, all I have is one Pokémon left." Heather felt her eyes go wide, as Nurse Joy began, "Well you can't exactly let her go out on her own without a Pokémon to search for Lance." Oak pondered on the theory and began with a momentary answer, "your right…here let me at least give you these for your journey." Heather waited a moment; as Viridian Nurse Joy winked at Heather and began with another bow, "well, I must be going…you take care of yourself." The sixteen year old girl watched as the Pidgeot in the corner spread its wings on her command and genially glided beside her as he lept on its back and they took off with a powerful gust of wind blowing the magazines and knickknacks off the nearby walls as Heather smiled watching the nurse and her Pidgeot carry them through the observatory open window of the skylight as Heather waved innocently. It was Professor Oak entered the room as he began, "take it nurse joy took her leave?" With a nod; Heather smiled and began, "yes."

It was then; Professor dug for the capsule caring case to find the large brief case open. Popping off the ends of the locked case; Heather Tate watched as the case hissed a small spray of smoke, in a dramatic appearance, as a light purple lining with a single pokeball was being stored. The poke ball was like any other red and white catching device used to obtain the Pokémon. Taking the beanbag sized device, it felt light in her hands, as Oak exclaimed, "Due to shortness of Starters, I've obtained this Eevee from my Grandson Gary." Heather Tate was ecstatic when she heard the actual name as she couldn't believe a top trainer actually had this Pokémon. Holding the pokeball she studied the device as she clicked it life and an aura of white light escape, summoning the cute little furball of brown fluff with the darkest brown eyes. Heather Tate fell instantly in love as she hugged the Professor, "Oh Professor I love it." Her excitement; she scooped up the little Pokémon and it just cooed in delight from the affection, as Oak professed, "You'll also need these on your journey through Kanto, few pokeballs and electronic encyclopedia known as a poke'dex.

Oak had placed the device in her hand as a male voice came onto the small speaker piece of the pokedex as Heather Tate's Eevee came onto screen, while the voice spoke, "_Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes_." Heather Tate smiled as she smiled giving her new starter pokemon a pat on the head, as she closed the small black and pink electronic device. Oak immedatly began to Heather, "that's the latest version of Pokedex. Thanks to a colleague of mine keep tabs with she sent them this morning over to my lab." Shoving the contents into her satchel; Heather Tate allowed the Eevee to roost on her shoulder as she shoved the pokeballs into the satchel and on her way to locate Lance.


	4. Search'n'Spearow

Lance Hart felt the sun on his back as he carried on up the routed path of end of Pallet city gates. It'd taken him a long while to cross and dart around the buildings; he'd not realized how large pallet was in the game universe. Lance hated to leave young girl on the couch sleeping for not properly thanking her, but that necklace was far of importance than to let some wandering eye find it, or worse some Pokémon carry it off. Lance felt his heat racing as he shambled up the dirt path leading to what appeared to be Rout #1. Lance had no idea what he was going to do once he retrieved the necklace that had apparently caused this mess. Lance knew he shouldn't of trusted Todd and his brain dead schemes; with a bitter sigh he bellowed under his breath; "come on there has to be a sign or something." It was then; Lance turned his attention to deep tire tracks, as an idea of an conclusion was met, Lance smiled as she stammered, "perfect, bike tracks."

Lance made haste up the dirt path of the road as it curved just a tad; as he suddenly felt his blue tooth piece go off. Retrieving his phone; Lance viewed the screen of the android phone, with a picture of his New York friend came onto screen. Tapping the button on the head piece; he greeted the old friend, "Todd, buddy ol pal." It was then; his usual goof off friends tone seemed annoyed as he exclaimed, "Don't buddy ol pal me, what happened? News Report says the whole town of Lynchburg, Tennessee was destroyed." Lance felt a tremor of goosebumps along his arms as he turned to the fuction protocual of the voice android main screen, as he tapped the video chat button. Lance after a moment of waiting finally saw his friend on the other end of the screen, as he began, "What do you mean, Lynchburg is gone?" They both appeared silent, as Todd had to pull his glasses down to see his friend on the other end of the phone almost anime'ish graphics.

Lance bellowed impatiently, "Dude, your scaring me…what did you mean Lynchburg is gone." Todd could be seen on the other end, as he exclaimed, "dude, you're a cartoon." Lance nodded as he had already come to accept that fact, as he began, "I'll explain later, now tell me what happened." Todd nodded as he could be seen typing on the keyboard and a side video screen of the news report could be seen. Headlines read, "Worst Southern disaster in years, entire town lost…" Lance felt the uneasy shiver's as the news feed came onto screen, a younge woman talking about the town and the mass wreckage, as Deputised workers could be seen on screen with large machinery begin to pull the wreckage that was Lynchburg. Lance couldn't speak; as he saw the blonde woman on the feed exclaim, "_Deaths are in the hundreds, as workers categorize this storm is most near devestatning occurance in long time. The bodies of the deceased are being found under the wreckage, and from the reports the missing are in the hundreds." _Lance turned to his friend Todd as he flipped forward and skipped to the view of the fimilar tavern that was located on the corner, as only a pile of wood and rubbish.

Lance had to take a seat as Todd continued to feed him the reports of only place he ever felt like home, was simply _gone. _He closed his eyes as he thought of the old German woman and the few faces, as he had nothing to say, just sadness in his heart. Todd could be seen on the other end of the video chat, as his voice in the ear piece could be heard, "I feared the worst when I saw the reports and the video feed was silenced." Lance nodded as he gazed at the familiar tech nerd, as Lance nodded and began, "I did too…" Lance hadn't really thought about it till now as began, "listen…that necklace. I think it has something to do with everything, I'm not hundred percent sure." Todd could be seen shaking his head as he began disagreeing, "I can agree on a lot you say, but a simple jump drive to cause all this damage. I'll believe in a lot of things, but superstitious I don't think so." Lance smirked as he began, "not a man of beyond." Todd shook his head as he began in a snarky tone, "only you, Lance." It was that moment; they laughed, as Lance rubbed his head and professed, "Ya…my head was little banged up, but with the help of Professor oak and Nurse Joy of Viridian city, they fixed me up."

Todd could be seen smiling as he tapped a few keys on the keyboard in front of him and the video link to the news real was ceased, as he professed to Lance, "Listen…Im really glad you're ok. You don't know how much of a relief that is to me." It was then; Lance Hart gave a cheeky grin and teased, "Not getting soft on me are ya, Todd boy." Todd glared at Lance on the viewing screen as he began, "Genius like me never have emotions." He blandly confessed; as Lance knew better and let Todd have his moment, changing the subject, "Listen that connection you have in Paris, I need you to find out more date the necklace you gave me." Todd confusedly looked at him as he bellowed, "The jump drive?" Rolling his eyes as he smartly began, "necklace, jump drive…fully loaded Mitsubishi, I don't care what you call it." Todd and Lance only shared a glance as his tech friend tapped a few keys and said allowed, "Alright, you still have the jump drive I gave you?"

Lance looked away for a moment as he expressed a light sigh and began, "Well, about that…think I lost it when that girl found me." Todd turned his view away from the viewing station of mounted monitors, as he began, "What girl!?" Lance looked away for a moment as he began, "She apparently found me unconscious on the side of the road." Todd nodded understanding head nod, as he pointed at the viewing screen, "guess from that head wrap you got going on, that wound must've been serious." Lance shook his head as he began, "not really, Nurse Joy just said I needed rest really; maybe a week to the most to remove the bandage." He watched as his tech friend Todd carelessly shrugged and bellowed under his breath, "Alright…well listen, be careful. We don't know what will happen with you being an influence there, so watch what ya say." Lance rolled his eyes, as he smarted off, "Whats the worst that can happen?" Todd glared at him once more as he began, "A lot…listen, it was great talking to ya, but I need to take care of something here. You call me back when you find that jump drive, alright."

Lance smiled as he waved understanding his friends warning, as he began understandingly, "Alright, understood I'll contact you when I find the thing, shouldn't be too far from here." Todd could be seen typing away as busy as usual, as he professed, "I'll get in contact with my Paris contact and see what I can do. You just try to keep cool, try not to get into too much trouble." Lance rolled his eyes as he stammered under his breath, eyeing his Tech friend, "Really, me trouble?" Todd then gave a serious look and began, "If you could legalize a status, I'd find your picture with the name next to it in the Wikipedia reference." Lance peered his view in the other direction as he aimlessly shrugged and bellowed, "well, maybe a little…" With a wave, and a smirk exchange; Todd waved him away and a few taps of his keyboard, the video call ended. Leaving only young Lance Hart viewing a blank screen and mind of questions left unanswered.

Lance had found his way what was somewhat familiar; the time was getting the best of him, as he found his way on the grassy side bank of the path. Apparently a indention in the once high grass could be seen as he knelt beside the spot and taped his finger on his chin. "Darn, doesn't look like the necklace is here." With a snap of his fingers; Lance Hart stood gazing around the small area, as he began, "Well drat…" He was persistent to find that necklace, as he looked around the ground and edge of the trees but nothing. It was then; peering in the distant something caught his eye, in a birds nest something shiny could be seen. Lance hart squinted his eyes at the direction of the tall tree as he saw the necklace in the small make shaft nest. It was upon approaching the tree he found the height of the tree was more than it seemed to climb the tall broad tree. Cursing under his breath; Lance exhaled a deep breath, and saw the culprit resting in the trees.

It was non other than a stupid timid Spearow; Lance Hart veered his eyes to the left, as he felt himself familiar with the brown and lighter grey feathered Pokémon. Lance could note the red winds as the bird outstretched them to stretch on the thick tree branch it roosted on, giving a small cry. Lance looked around; he had no Pokémon to fight the thing or a item to use to poke at the nest to get his trinket back. Cursing his luck; Lance began to approach the tree, as the Spearow gave notice and made flight, dive bombing a few inches above Lance's head. Bearlly ducking; Spearow took flight once more in a aerial formation, as Lance found the assaultive bird was going to make another attack. Slowly his arms covering his head; Lance found himself in the thick grass once again, as the Spearow flapped his wings and with a mock cry flew to his makeshift nest. Falling to his knees; his chest rising and falling as he bellowed an exhausting cry, he saw the Spearow see him and basically taunt him.

Lance felt the anger in his chest rise; as he felt his teeth grind in bitter attitude, as he found a rock on the ground and tossed it a few times, "show you, you fuckin bird." Lance felt the light weight of the small stone as he smirked once more and tossed the grey stone at the bird, missing it by a few inches and popping the bark of the tree. To Lance's surprise; the Sparrow only hopped off in the nick of time; as it flew in the air few good inches away from the roost as its beedy eyes locked on Lance in the high grass. Lance only tightens his fist; the small Pokémon circled the sky and finally in a maneuver flew into the sky ready for an attack. Watching the bird carefully; Lance took haste now regretting his decision as the Pokémon circled over head with a bellowed cry.

Lance Hart knew the flying type Pokémon was nearing; as he unfortunately tripped on a stone aimlessly missing the back of his head by a few inches as he fell forward. The Spearow took to the sky once again; as Lance peered up at the familiar dressed girl with the blue knit sweater and white stars and bun hair style, non other than Heather Tate. Lance stretched out his hand; as he flipped over in the grass and missed a direct peck attack, as the bird hit the ground in a tuck and roll style couple feet away in the grass. He watched as Heather Tate and her apparent partner Eevee; kneel beside him as the caring ball of brown fluff of fur nuzzled his cheek in caring manor. With a light stroke of the little Pokémon's head; Lance smiled as he professed, "Man, im glad to see you." Heather Tate glared at Lance; as she turned to the Sparrow and professed, "Later, this isn't the time." With a nod; She extended a hand, and helped Lance to his feet, as she began allowed, "Alright…Eevee you ready." The little caring ball of fluff that was the brown furred Pokémon nodded as it took stride in front of her master.

It was then; Lance Hart watched as Heather took the stage, the spearow to his feet gave a annoyed cry as it fluffed its wings. Lance was ecstatic as he was to about witness his first real Pokémon battle. The little Eevee crotched as it was ready for the commands to be given to it. It was then; Heather Tate locked her gaze at the Spearow as she began allowed, "Eevee, hurry and use tackle attack on the Spearow." With a charge the Eevee with near good speed sprinted toward the Spearow, and with a tackle to the direct frontal area, sent the bird type from flying off. Heather Tate with a firm and commanding voice barked off in tone, "Eevee, before it can go into flight give it another Tackle Attack." With the obedient Pokémon; Eevee immediately charged at the bird type Pokémon and with another direct hit sent the little bird tumbling few more feet. Lance crossed his arms as he watched in excitement; and smiled could be seen on Heather's face, as the battle radged onward.

Though the battle wasn't over with; Spearow wasn't down for the count, as Eevee attempted another tackle attack, but missed by a few inches as the bleak colored Pokémon took flight into the sky. Lance could tell the Spearow was tired, but the little bird had some determination as it flew bit higher and circled once again. Heather turned to Eevee as she bellowed aloud, "Eevee, watch your guard, Spearow's taken flight, remain your position until I tell you too." Lance glanced at the onward Pokémon battle as he began to Heather, "Wait, Spearow has the advantage leaving Eevee as a sitting duck." Heather shook her head as she exclaimed aloud, only peering at Lance over her shoulder, "Trust me…I know what im doing." With a moment; the Spearow harked another screech of a cry as the Eevee shivered an Lance began with observation, "That's a screech attack." With a matter of moments; Spearow took a spin dive and final circled maneuver dive bombed toward Eevee's direction. With a girn across Heather's face, she spoke soflty to herself but loud enough for Lance Hart to hear her, "That's it…come on, just a little more." Lance felt uneasy second by second the bird type pokemon took his charge. Then out of nowhere she pointed to toward Eevee and commanded aloud, "Eevee, NOW?! Dodge it!"

With a quick speed; Eevee jumped to the side and left the spearow to dive-bomb into a soft patch of sandy dirt, as Heather began, "Now, Sand attack…" With a thrust of kicks the Spearow was pelted with hurtful sand and the bird cried of bitter agony as Heater could be seen with a Pokeball in her possession, and with a flick of her wrist smiled, as she remarked allowed, "Spearow, your mine!" With a good flick of her wrist; she immediately tossed the familiar red and white pokeball toward the Pokémon. It was that moment; Lance smiled as he watched Heather grin, as the ball enveloped the angry bird type pokemon in a ray of red light and into the ball it went. As the circular capsule shook and rumbled for a few moments in synergized rhythms, that bright red light blinking flashing. With a few nudges and shakes, as the time felt like it was standing still. Both Lance and Heather Tate, along with Eevee standing by as the pokeball could be seen in the grassy sanded area. With a final click; the pokeball sounded as the capsule stood still and Heather excitedly professed, "YES?! I caught a Spearow."

As Eevee and Heather met in the middle of the grassy side; they could be seen lauging as Heather smiled like a go lucky kid. The same irritated flying spearow just a few moments ago trying to attack Lance was now in her possession. Lance couldn't help but smile as she watched Eevee and her celebrate. He couldn't help but feel the small joy he'd always wished to experience. With Heather back to her feet; Lance Hart watched as she retrieved her prize from the little area and her grip around it professed, "I caught a Spearow!" Eevee choursed into chant in its cute jibberish of pokemon talk; as Heather appeared really happy for catching her first Pokémon.

Lance stood a moment as he began, "Congrats on catching the Spearow." Heather stopped a moment as she began questionably, "you wasn't trying to catch it was you?" He could only laugh as he bellowed aloud, "No'no…it just attacked me when I was too close to its nesting area." Heather tilted her head comfusedly as she remarked, "What were you doing in this area, you should be resting." Lance glanced softly to the side, as he began, "well ya see…" He fought to tell the truth; but immedatly stopped as he professed a white lie with a tangable sigh, "See, I was search of a necklace that is very dear to me" Heather stood a moment as she and Eevee looked at Lance. It was then; Heather covered her mouth as she began, "oh my gosh, im sooo sorry. Was it family valuable or something?" Lance nodded as he further to countiue to feed the lie of the story, "yes, you could say that…see in that nest over there." Pointing to the tall tree where the Spearow had stayed as a wild pokemon; Heather nodded as she immedatly in a serious tone began, "Spearow come out." With a flick of her wrist once more, she tossed the white and red pokeball and out came Spearow.

It was then; the feathered friend shook its self off and appeared near exhausted as it turned to face Heather. Eevee could only be seen smiling as Heather began, "Spearow, I am Heather Tate and this is Eevee." She exsplained pointing to the little brown cuteness as she spoke once more, "I know your tired but my friend Lance over there had an important object you stole from him." With a keen glare the bird locked its eyes on Lance Hart as it nodded, and Heather knelt beside the bird pokemon in a gental voice commanded, "please, will you bring back the necklace" The bird only hopped a few feet and brushed its feathers against her, as it nodded taking immediate flight. Lance knew the Sparrow wouldn't take too kindly to his rock assaulting, but knew in time it'd come around. That was if Lance was till around that was the million dollar question he thought about. It was then the little bird; swooped through the small clearing and toward the make shaft nest as it flew directly over the next and stumbled the nest just below the base of the tree.

Lance Hart smiled as he smiled at Heather and began, "thanks, I really appreciate it." Heather smiled as she professed aloud, "not a problem at all, if it wasn't you running off I'd never got to catch this lovely spearow." As the bird Pokémon circled the sky, it gave a small light squawk and with a flap of its wings hovered in air flabbing its lightly red colored feathered wings. Lance smiled as he began, "I guess winds of fate, had more in mind for us than we thought." They both shared a bit of laughter as he smiled, and they further walked onward toward the same tree. Walking in the small grass clearing way off the side of the path of the small cluster of trees, sat the nest tumbled to the ground. Wasn't' that much of a walk; as the four of them stood under the impressive oak tree where the nest was located. Lance never would've of dreamed it'd taken a battle just to grab the jump drive necklace. Bending beside the nest; Lance couldn't help but feel bad as he turned to the small bird Pokémon now beside his master. A soft spot for the little guy in stood, as he began apologetically, "listen spearow. Im sorry for disturbing your nest, I never meant to cause you trouble like that just was important item to me, will you forgive me?"

He watched as the stubborn spearow stood a moment cocking its little head and peering over to its trainer, as it hopped a few paces looked up at him. When that moment he felt his heart regreat his actions for messing with the nest; as the Spearow drew closer and with a tilt of his head pecked his thighs and hopped toward its trainer nuzzling her. Heather only shrugged as she began, "I think Speary, forgives you…just wants to appear like a tough bird doesn't wanna appear soft." Lanced smiled as he rubbed his thigh and began, "true, guess you have a point." Kneeling beside the nest; he scooped the necklace up and then noticed something else. A black back pack on the side of the tree; cleverly hidden, Lance fastened the necklace around his neck as he peered at the black backpack and began, "Heather look what I found?"

It was that moment; Heather could be seen wide eyed as she began, "whose pack is that?" Lance Hart shrugged as he began aloud, "I don't know, just was here." Glazing over the pack; he found the bag had no identification as he began to check through it. With no name or number on the black bag; Lance unzipped the main compartment and turned over the bag to see if anything was in it. With a few shakes a few pokeballs along with a few starting adventure items fell from the bag. Lance peered down as he was baffled at the small photograph of him and Martha from the bar. His goofy grin and her serious nature faded away by a hint of a smirk, as he slowly picked up the photograph and exclaimed, "Martha…" It was that moment he felt his eyes shed a tear as he remembered the ruins of the town of Tennessee. Heather could see his sadness along with Eevee as the little brown and fluff pokemon nuzzled his thigh in a repetive circular motion similar to a cat. He closed his eyes; as Heather began, "Guess this was a friend of yours?" Lance only peered down at the belongs as he exclaimed, "somehow this photo was in this bag."

Confusedly; Lance Hart peered at Heather appeared puzzled, as he exclaimed; "This is a photo of me and Martha a nice lady who took me in when the world didn't want too. I worked hard to make it." It was that moment; Heather frowned as she exclaimed, "what about your parents?" Lance couldn't even look at her, as he expressed sourly, "I have no parents, they died when I was young and bounced around foster system till I was old enough to leave. " Heather retrieved the pokeball from the satchel as she returned Spearow and sat beside him, "what about your siblings or grandparents?" Lance only stood as he began, " Im alone…" It was that moment; Heather Tate's Eevee could be seen whimpering next to her trainer feeling Lance's pain. He only peered down at the little brown Pokémon and ensured softly, "its ok little guy, I'll be fine."

Shoving the stuff back into the backpack; Lance Hart sighed softly, as he tucked the photo into the satchel and Heather began, "what do we do now?" With all the contents of the bag shoved into the satchel, Lance having no idea where or how this bag was left for him, Lance Hart only could profess, "I honestly don't know, I do appreciated everything you've done for me." With a grin; he met Heather's soft face as she stammered, "you'd done the same, if the shellder was on the other Slowpoke." Lance chuckled as he heard that odd saying, as he began, "I'll have to remember that one next time," he mocked jokingly. With a few exchange of laughter's; Lance and Heather looked at one another, as she began, "you still need to return to Pallet town, Professor Oak is worried about you." Lance nodded as he motioned his hand at Heather and began, "need help getting up?" She nodded as she smiled and began, "I'd appreciate it." For a moment; they both continued to laugh some more as they smiled and decided to head back to Pallet Town where Professor oak was at his lab. Helping her to her feet; both Lance and Heather Tate was met by a wonderful view of the sunset that overlooked the small town. In that moment; the small town you could really appreciated the beauty of the whole universes as they stood and in awe stared. As the organist glow of the sun and yellow's stretched across the sky, meeting the night sky; both Heather and Lance smiled as they over looked the small town with their little friend Eevee trailing behind them.


End file.
